My Heart Can't Tell You No
by MidnightRoulette
Summary: Artemis wants to hate him, she really does. Roy wants forgiveness, he'll do anything. But neither of them will get what they want tonight. Loosely based on the Sara Evans song. Now a multi-chapter fic.
1. My Heart Can't Tell You No

Author's Note: My first attempt at the Roy/ Artemis pairing. I think they would make an amazing couple, however this kind of plays into the real pairing of Roy and Jade. It's based on the song "My Heart Can't Tell You No" by Sara Evans. Also, this takes place a few years into the future so Artemis is eighteen and Roy is twenty one. I might have an idea to make this a multi-chaptered fic, since I love this pairing so much. It might be comprised of a bunch on one-shots strung together or something with a plot. If you guys like it, please let me know what you think would be best. I know it's pretty short but if I turn this into a multi-chapter fic there will be longer chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>My Heart Can't Tell You No<p>

* * *

><p><em>I don't want you to come right here no more<em>

_I beg you for mercy_

_You don't know how strong my weakness is_

_But how much it hurts me_

_When you say it's over with her_

_I want to believe it's true_

_So I let u in knowing tomorrow_

_I will wake up missing you_

_Wake up missing you_

* * *

><p>They stood, apart from each other, in total silence.<p>

The blonde-haired beauty's eyes watered, tears threatening to spill over. But she wouldn't, _couldn't _let him see that he'd won. She couldn't even look at him.

It had always been like this, from the day that she'd met him. He pushed her buttons and she pushed right back, neither on willing to let the other see their weaknesses. Thanks to her father, a character of questionable morals _at_ _best_, she was good at hiding her emotions.

He had changed everything. Had ruined that perfect control she'd developed over those useless things called emotions. Love, happiness, hope; she hadn't wanted to feel any one of those.

Until she had met him of course. He was beautiful to her. And he knew _exactly _how to push her buttons.

She felt the distance between them grow farther as she gritted her teeth, _forcing _herself to hate him for what he'd done.

Across from her, the handsome man with the auburn hair and the painfully beautiful blue eyes stared at her, guilt written all over his face. He hadn't planned for _any _of this to happen. He had never planned to fall in love with such a brash and initially unfeeling woman. He also hadn't planned on ever feeling like this.

If only he hadn't been so _goddamn _stupid. Then, everything would've been fine.

"I'm sorry."

Now, she turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed in disbelief. _How dare he?_

"That's not good enough," she told him.

Roy Harper blew out the breath he'd been holding in. He started towards her. "Artemis, I—"

"No."

That single word stopped him in his tracks. He'd _never _heard her sound that angry before. Not even when she'd find out about his relapses into his heroin addiction. Not even when Wally crashed the car Roy had bought her for her birthday.

"You don't _get to do this,_" Artemis ground out, clenching her fist.

"Just let me explain."

"Spare me the intimate deals of your affair," Artemis sneered.

Roy held up his hands and approached the blonde archer like he would a wounded animal. "I understand that you're angry. But it was a mistake, a stupid mistake."

"This isn't something that can be fixed, Roy," Artemis snapped. "She's having your _child._"

"Jade doesn't want any—"

"_Don't. Say. Her. Name._" Artemis hissed, getting angrier by the second. "Not in _my _home."

"This is _our _home, Arty," Roy pleaded, closing the gap between them. He grasped her much smaller hand in his. "Remember?"

Artemis shook her head, yanking her hand from his. "The only thing _I _can think about is the fact that you and that _whore _probably had sex in this apartment over and over and over again in this apartment every time I went somewhere with Ollie or the team and—"

"Stop it." Roy's expression darkened. "That _whore _is going to be the mother of my child," Roy snapped.

"That's the problem," Artemis said, her voice cracking. "There shouldn't be a child! Not with _her _at least. You know what she did to me! What she planned to do to Wally and Megan and—"

"I didn't plan for this to happen! You think I _wanted _this?" He thundered, his temper getting the better of him.

The air stilled at this proclamation.

Roy stared at Artemis intently, hoping for a reaction other than anger or sadness, some sign to show him that he was breaking her down. He couldn't lose her _now,_ when he needed her most of all. She'd been the one to help him get clean. Not Ollie or Dinah, or even his best friends Wally and Dick. He'd traded his heroin addiction to an addiction to her.

Artemis couldn't look at Roy. She knew that if she looked into his beautiful baby blues she'd weaken. She might even forget. But she _couldn't_ do this to herself anymore. He had weakened her, getting closer to her than anyone else had ever been. It was a mistake, all of it, and now she was reaping what she had sewed all those years ago when she had finally given in.

Both were wondering how they had gotten here. Artemis blamed Roy. Roy blamed Roy as well.

"Artemis, please, I love—"

"Don't lie to me. Just go," she said quietly, taking a seat on a chair facing away from him.

"Come on, Arty," Roy pleaded, walking over to put a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head and jerked her shoulder from his grasp. "I said go."

"Let's talk this out. Work it out." Roy didn't want to lose her.

"I'm done talking, Roy," Artemis sighed. "Pack up your shit and get out. I don't want to see you ever again. Don't try and talk to me, don't try to call me, and don't check up on me. Just leave."

Roy stared at the beautiful blonde facing away from him, her petite frame shaking from the effort of trying to hold back tears. He knew she would never let him see her cry.

Not now and not ever.


	2. You Know I'm No Good

Author's Note: Glad there was such a positive response to this :) Here's the next chapter. This chapter is loosely based on Amy Winehouse's song "You Know I'm No Good." Great song by the way, it's a shame about her passing; she was very talented in my opinion. Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: You Know I'm No Good<p>

* * *

><p><em>I cheated myself<em>

_Like I knew I would._

_I told you, I was trouble_

_You know that I'm no good._

* * *

><p>Roy kicked an aluminum can out of his way as he paced back and forth along the street outside of his—well, now <em>former<em>—apartment. He kept his head, down unable to shake his bad mood.

It was appropriate that it was dark outside, since Roy felt darker than he ever had on the inside. Artemis had been the one person in his life who had truly believed that he could get clean. She had been the one to _get _him clean.

Sure, Ollie had sent him to rehab a few times. But that was fobbing the problem off on someone else.

Dinah had tried to talk to him, but he just _wouldn't _listen.

His best friends, Wally and Dick, hadn't a clue with how to deal with his addiction. It was like he had grown three heads. Sure they still treated him the same, but the way that they had _looked _at him… Well it hadn't helped.

But Artemis had gotten through to him.

Roy had to admit that he had hated her from the moment he first met her. As far as he was concerned she was a liar and a suspicious character. _He _was Ollie's goddamn adopted son; he would've known if there was ever a niece in the family. Not to mention the fact that Artemis had taken his place on the team and had basically stolen his friends.

Not to _mention_ the fact that she was a cold-hearted bitch. Quick to anger. Stubborn. Rude. Secretive. A know it all.

And Roy had come to love her and all of those things about her. Because she was also funny, extremely smart, and caring. _Not to mention_ beautiful.

Roy could remember a few times, early on in their slowly developing friendship, that she came to him. They were on rocky terms, only having been 'friends' for a short time, and she had walked in on him shooting up.

He remembered the way her face had lit up in surprise, before being promptly replaced with a look of disgust. She had walked out immediately, ditching out on their dinner plans with Ollie and Dinah. After that, she didn't speak to him for an entire month, and for some reason, that made him feel even emptier.

He almost missed her rude remarks and sassy attitude.

A few months later when they were on better terms, they were supposed to go to the movies together. When Artemis arrived at Roy's apartment in the city, she found him sitting on the couch in his boxers, completely loaded. He remembered the way she screamed at him that he was an idiot and that she could _never _be friends with such a fuck up.

She forgave him the next week when Ollie called to tell her that he had overdosed and that he was in the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>Roy felt like shit sitting alone in his hospital bed. Ollie and Dinah had come by to see him, despite the fact that he hadn't wanted any witnesses to his own stupidity. After the spiteful words that Artemis had spewed at him the week before, he'd felt the need to press on with his 'disgusting habit.' <em>

_ Only more fervently. _

_ Heroin was the only thing that could make him feel whole anymore._

_ Roy looked up as the door to his hospital room creaked open, flooding the darkened room with the light from the hallway. It was far too late for visitors and Roy was supposed to be sleeping._

_"You could've died."_

_ "And why do you care?" Roy asked, his voice devoid of any emotion, looking away from the blonde archer._

_ Artemis simply shrugged. As always, her attitude was calm and collected. "I don't know to be honest. But I feel like this is partly my fault."_

_ Roy laughed blackly. "Trust me, _this_—" he gestured to his hotel bed and the IV currently sticking out of his arm "—is not your fault."_

_ "I may not be the root cause," Artemis said, taking a seat next to the bed. "But I shouldn't have left things like I did. I had no right to yell at you about what you do on your own time."_

_ Roy was silent for a moment. "Well thanks, but you're right."_

_ "Always am," Artemis nodded. "Which is why I'm going to make you a deal."_

_ Roy raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. "A deal?"_

_ "Don't worry it's simple," Artemis told him, her blue eyes serious. "As long as you stay clean, I'll stay your friend. If not, you can kiss our Monday night football parties goodbye."_

_ "That's easier said than done."_

_ Artemis narrowed her eyes. "You either wanna get clean or you don't. It's simple."_

_ "But it's not." Roy was getting frustrated. Didn't she understand? Didn't she _get _that once you were addicted your body _needed_ the drug? Needed it to survive. He couldn't just go cold turkey._

_ "The human brain is capable of extraordinary things," Artemis said, staring at the wall. "If I had an addiction to, say, Cheetos—" Roy snorted "—and I wanted to break it. I could blink and cure myself. You can do the same if you _really_ want to be healthy."_

_ Roy considered this. He _knew _she was right, logically. But on the other hand, he _wanted _the heroin, _needed _it to keep himself happy. It was a chemical addiction._

_ Artemis could see the struggle written on his face. "I'll help you. I promise."_

_ Roy looked up surprised. "You will?"_

_ Artemis nodded. "Friends don't let friends do drugs."_

_ Roy snorted. "You get that off a cereal box?"_

_ Artemis stood up, heading for the door. "Nope. It's just common sense." She pulled the door open, pausing before she left. "Call me when you get out."_

* * *

><p>Roy smiled at the memory. He'd thought she was joking. But the next time she saw fresh track marks on his arms, she <em>really<em> let him have it. She'd torn through his entire apartment and thrown out a couple grand's worth of heroin. She'd _ransacked _the place completely.

Roy remembered how angry he'd been. He'd shouted and screamed in her face and she hadn't even blinked. She'd just barked at him that _he _was the one who had _wanted _her help and if he was going to be such a baby about it, then maybe she'd just leave for good.

_That _had shut him up. He didn't _want _her to leave after all. She was the only one who didn't tip toe around his feelings just because he was an addict. He _hated _her for it, but at the same time it was what he needed.

Soon after, though, it was getting harder and harder to go without the heroin. She'd caught him sneaking out to see his dealer several times and once she'd even stopped a deal _just _as he was about to get his hands on some more product. He had been _so _close and then she'd just snatched it away.

After going without the heroin for a month—god a _whole _month—he thought he might go crazy. Artemis had practically become a permanent fixture in his apartment—she had really taken the 'helping him get clean' thing to heart. She'd make him chai tea almost every day and had taken to cooking Vietnamese food for him.

They'd taken to patrolling the city together, going to the gym together, _anything _to take his mind off of the heroin.

And it had worked. Artemis had treated him like a normal person, hadn't supported his behavior, and made sure that Roy was accountable for his actions.

Artemis helped him clean up his life and it hadn't taken him long to realize that the girl he would've sworn left and right that he had hated, had become the most important person in his life.

And now, she wanted him gone. She wasn't the one leaving this time, he was. He'd hurt her, and in doing so, he'd hurt himself. Artemis had filled the empty void in his life that heroin had left. And he'd _hurt _her.

Roy turned his head back to look at the apartment. He could see the outline of her silhouette still seated facing the window. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, deciding that he should probably give her some space to cool off.

_If she ever cools off, _he thought blackly, crossing the street.


	3. Drink Me

Author's Note: Don't worry, to those of you who also read No Risk, No Reward, I will be updating it right after this. My sprained ankle has made sure of it ;) Meanwhile, enjoy the next installment of this. And the song for this chapter is "Drink Me" by Anna Nalick. She's an amazing singer-songwriter with a hauntingly beautiful voice. You should definitely listen to the song, it was my inspiration :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Drink Me<p>

* * *

><p><em>Talk about the weather<em>

_Will you miss me ever?_

_Lately I'm obsessed_

_And I need the rest_

_I hope that you're impressed_

_But she's so pretty, I'm jealous_

_And she's lost like Alice_

_In a painted past_

_In a looking glass_

_I see me looking back_

_I'll take another, Drink Me, baby_

_Slowly, I'll disappear_

_And wear my life like a barbed wire necklace_

_So let's play truth or dare_

* * *

><p>Artemis felt sick to her stomach as she stared out the window.<p>

She'd kicked Roy out. She'd _actually _told him to get out of her life.

Instant panic seeped its way into her thoughts and she struggled to take even breaths.

_How could I have done that?_ She asked herself.

She'd been the one to save Roy from his addictions, the one who brought him out of the dark and back into normal civilization. And now _she _was abandoning him. Overwhelming guilt almost made her call his cell phone to apologize and ask him to come back.

Then she remembered that he had slept with another woman and gotten her pregnant.

And not just any woman. Oh _no. _It just had to be _her._

Jade Nguyen. Also known as Cheshire, an assassin of the League of Shadows. Also known as Artemis' own personal tormentor.

Jade had been to Artemis what Brutus had been to Caesar. At the beginning, Jade had been Artemis' only friend when she was training to become a Shadow. After all, the Vietnamese woman was only a few years old than Artemis.

When one was centrally entangled with the League of Shadows—thanks to her father of course—friends were few and far between.

It had made sense to Artemis at the time.

But when the time came that Artemis _actually_ needed Jade's help in finishing a mission for the Shadows, she'd sabotaged Artemis on purpose and finished the mission herself to further her position in the Shadows.

Of course it wasn't just that singular time. It happened many times after that and the two of them eventually became bitter enemies.

When Artemis joined the Young Justice team, Jade had made sure that Artemis' life became hell for defecting. Of course officially, to the Shadows, she had still been their mole, but she _had _agreed to spy on the Shadows for the League.

It was all very confusing, Artemis remembered, and the Jade factor hadn't helped at all.

Jade was always trying to one up Artemis, in everything that she did. So of course, she went after Roy.

The one thing Artemis thought would always be _hers_. Roy. And Jade had stolen it from her as well.

Then again, it made _absolutely sickening_ sense. Jade had always been more attractive, more seductive. Artemis just wasn't.

It was the sickest sort of irony and it literally made Artemis feel nauseas.

She rubbed her arms and watched the outline of Roy's figure pace up and down the street. Artemis felt hot tears run down her cheeks as she thought of them together.

Jade's fingers running through his auburn hair, her nails on his back, his lips on her neck…

Artemis' hands shook as she reached up to wipe the tears from her face. Even though she knew no one could see her tears, she still didn't like the fact that she was crying in the first place.

She had always thought she was stronger than that.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh come on, Blondie," Roy teased, poking her in the shoulder. "Tell me about it."<em>

_ Artemis turned away, feeling that she was about to break down right there in the Gotham Academy quad. In front of all the rich snobs that loved to torment her. But more importantly, in front of Roy._

_ She'd never cried in front of anyone before and she wasn't about to start right now._

_ Especially not over something so stupid._

_ "Seriously, what's up?" He sounded genuinely concerned._

_ "None of your business," Artemis ground out. "It's nothing."_

_ "Bullshit," Roy laughed, studying the back of her head, the way her shoulder were hunched inward._

_ Normally, Artemis appreciated that Roy visited her on her lunch breaks in Gotham, but today was not one of those days. She would've much rather locked herself in a bathroom stall and cried her eyes out._

_ Alone._

_ Unfortunately, Roy wasn't having it. "Spit it out. Or I'll beat it out of you."_

_ This succeeded in making Artemis laugh slightly, although it also made it slightly harder to hold back her tears. One drop made its way down her face and she quickly reached up and swiped the offending thing away._

_ Just as she did so, a group of the 'popular girls' walked by them in the quad, staring at Artemis and whispering._

_ "There was this guy," Artemis began, scooting back against the large oak tree they were seated underneath._

_ "How did I know this was coming?" Roy muttered, rolling his eyes heavenward._

_ "If you don't want to listen then you shouldn't have asked," Artemis asked._

_ Roy held up his hands. "Sorry. What about this guy?"_

_ Artemis breathed out a heavy sigh. "It was an accident, I wasn't thinking and I—well—I slept with him."_

_ Roy almost exploded in anger. "You what—He—with you?"_

_ Artemis glared. "Yes. _He _with _me. _Is it so hard to believe someone could find me attractive?"_

_ "Just the opposite," Roy muttered. "I just—"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Nevermind." Roy averted his eyes._

_ "No, tell me."_

_ "It's really nothing," Roy assured her, running a hand through his hair._

_ Artemis swallowed. "He—he took some pictures and—"_

_ "He _what?" _Roy thundered, standing up. "Who is this guy? I'm goanna kill him."_

_ "No!" Artemis seethed, pulling him back down. "You can't do that Roy."_

_ "He was just using you," Roy snapped._

_ "Well no shit, Sherlock!" Artemis said angrily. "But the entire school has now seen me naked and thinks I'm a complete skank." Artemis stared at the ground. "As if they needed another reason to hate me."_

_ Roy sighed, exhaling slowly. "Well that's complete bullshit Artemis, you have to know that."_

_ Artemis shook her head. "I knew you'd think I was stupid. Believe it or not, Roy, even _I _have feelings."_

_ "I never said you didn't," Roy held up his hands in surrender._

_ "It's pretty obvious," Artemis said, her voice cracking._

_ Roy's hand landed on her shoulder and his voice was soft when he spoke. "It's okay you know. To cry."_

_ Artemis shook her head, feeling infinitely more embarrassed that he was acknowledging her offending tears out loud. This only made her tears fall faster._

_ "Believe it or not, I cried at the end of The Notebook."_

_ Artemis stared at him and disbelief, laughing out loud, which was probably Roy's goal. "You're such a liar."_

_ "Maybe, maybe not," Roy said dubiously, his mouth curving upward. He stood up once more and offered Artemis a hand. "But come on. Let's get out of here. Go shopping or whatever it is you girls like doing."_

_ Artemis raised an eyebrow and accepted his hand, standing up. "Please. We're hitting the shooting range. _You _need to work on your aim."_

* * *

><p>Artemis recalled this day very clearly in her mind.<p>

It had been the _singular _and _only _time she had let anyone see her cry.

` She remembered how angry Roy had been. Not at her of course. But at that jerk she'd lost her virginity to. But he hadn't judged her for it like everyone else had. Even her own _mother_ had been ashamed of her.

But Roy had still been her friend even after she'd told him what happened.

Roy had always been there for her when they became friends. No matter what she'd done.

When Roy had found out the truth about her family lineage, he'd been angry, but he'd understood. You couldn't pick you parents after all.

Artemis couldn't stop the tears anymore.

Crying was the ultimate sign of weakness.

And that's exactly what Artemis did that night as she thought of Jade, who was beautiful and smart. Jade, who was a better fighter, more tenacious. Jade, who was infinitely better than Artemis at everything. Jade, who had once been her friend.

Artemis could think of nothing but Jade with the only man she ever loved.

Of course she cried. There was nothing else she _could _do.


	4. Stay in My Heart

Author's Note: Chapter 4 :) I am soo excited about this story. I mean, I love writing Remy's story in No Risk, No Reward but… Artemis and Roy are just so much fun to write :) Oh and just FYI, this story will most likely switch POV's between Roy and Artemis each chapter. Just so that's clear if it seems like the story line is moving a bit slowly. I've gotta cover both sides of the coin, if that makes sense. Oh by the way the song is "Stay in My Heart" by Charlotte Sometimes. She is a super talented musician and this song is free if you go to her website :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Stay in My Heart<p>

* * *

><p><em>Not much to do, but I do anyway<em>

_There's not much to breathe, but I breathe anyway_

_The way that you hold me will always control me_

_And I don't want that feeling to fade_

_So keep on pretending, oh, this isn't ending_

_This isn't how a fairytale ends_

* * *

><p>Roy stared at his wrist-watch, silently pleading with whatever deity there was in the heavens to make the time go by faster.<p>

One of the down-sides to working at Queen Industries was exactly that. _Work._

Oliver Queen had given his adopted son a wonderful, well-paying job despite the fact that Roy had dropped out of school after his freshman year of college. The two had long since reconciled over the partner/sidekick debacle when the Young Justice team had first been formed. And Roy knew the only reason he was given a job was Ollie's nepotism.

Roy was still doing hero work on his own now, and that was perfectly fine. Artemis and Ollie made a much better duo than he and Ollie had made anyway.

Roy swallowed.

_Artemis._

If Roy was being completely honest, he had expected her to call him and ask him to come back. Instead it'd already been three days and she hadn't so much as sent him a text. He still needed to go back to the apartment for all of his stuff.

Clearly he'd underestimated her resolve. And the amount of pain he'd caused her.

Roy shook his head and turned his attention back to his laptop. Ollie's new personal assistant Jenna had sent him an email asking him out for lunch today.

There was winky face attached to her name at the end of the flirtatious note.

"Forward to Oliver Queen," Roy muttered, completely apathetic to the fact that Jenna would probably be fired for that.

Normally, he could put up with Jenna's flirtations by politely ignoring them, but today he was just not in the mood. He pressed send without a second thought.

Not thirty seconds later, his phone rang. He stood up from his desk, pressing the ignore button on his desk phone right away.

_"You've reached the desk of Roy Harper, Chief Financial Officer of Queen Industries," _his voice mail rang out as Roy journeyed to the fruit bowl adorning the table by his window. "_I'm not able to come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you."_

Roy bit into an apple, secretly wondering how he had managed to record _that _voicemail greeting without bursting out into laughter right in the middle. It sounded so business-like and well, it definitely didn't sound like him.

_"Roy it's Dinah. I know you're in the office right now, so pick up your phone."_

Roy spit out his apple and tossed it into the trash, picking up the phone.

"Hey Dinah," he said. "Sorry. I was, uh, busy. With work things."

"_Work things?_" Roy could hear the smirk in her voice. "_Sure you were, big boy."_

Roy rolled his eyes. "Was there, uh, something you wanted?"

"_Just to talk_," she answered. "_What do you say we meet for lunch at that Chinese restaurant on 4__th__ and Hartling?_"

Roy rubbed his eyes. Dinah definitely knew something was up. And even if she didn't and he was being paranoid—which he probably wasn't—skipping out on lunch with his pseudo-mom would _definitely _tip her off.

"Sounds good," he answered. "Twelve-thirty?"

"_See you then_."

* * *

><p>"Tell me."<p>

Roy stared at Dinah from across their table and slowly sipped his diet coke. "I'm fine thanks. How've you been?"

Dinah gave him a look, disbelief plainly written on her features. "Don't bullshit me Roy. I am PMSing _hardcore_ right now—" she ignored Roy's look of horror, "—and the _only _reason I'm even hanging around in the daylight instead sleeping it off is because Megan called. She said Artemis hasn't answered any of the team's phone calls. She also has—"

Roy tugged on the collar of his business suit nervously as the waiter approached their table.

Dinah paused in her tirade and ordered. "Kung Pow chicken special."

The waiter glanced at Roy expectantly. "Same thing," he waved the waiter off.

"And she didn't show up for training the last three days," Dinah added. "Wally called the landlord to ask if she was still alive, and he said he saw Artemis for the first time in three days this morning. Also said you hadn't been home in three days."

Roy shrugged. "We're just working out some issues."

Dinah looked at him knowingly. "She kicked you out didn't she?"

Roy nodded bleakly. "I've been staying at the Hilton down the street from our apartment."

Dinah blew out a long sigh and reached forward taking Roy's hands in her own. "Roy, I love you like a son. But _what _on _earth _did _you do_?"

"You automatically assume I did something?" Roy scoffed.

"Did you?"

"Well, yeah," Roy said uncomfortably.

"I knew it," Dinah said smugly. "Now tell me what you did so I can fix it."

"Seriously Dinah? I'm twenty one. I can fix my problems, _on my own._"

"Well you obviously can't since you're still kicked out. What exactly is the problem?"

"None of your business!" Roy looked away, annoyed. "We haven't had a chance to talk yet. I'm giving her some space."

"You're such an idiot," Dinah said, shaking her head. She smiled at him fondly.

Before promptly smacking him on the arm.

"Ow!" he complained, rubbing the red mark.

"This little issue between the two of you is ruining my team's dynamic," Dinah informed him. "I won't have it."

Roy shook his head. _This _problem couldn't' be fixed. _Physically._ It was physically impossible. Jade was having his baby and there was nothing that could be done about that now.

Of course he couldn't tell Dinah that. And he sincerely hoped that Artemis would keep it quiet as well. Roy knew that if Ollie and Dinah were to find out they'd be ashamed. They wouldn't look at him the same way.

And everyone would think he was a complete and total _ass_ for doing something like that to Artemis. Which, to be honest, he was.

"Besides, when a girl asks for space, you're not supposed to actually listen," Dinah told him. "They don't mean it, trust me."

"And you're telling me this from experience?" Roy raised an eyebrow. "You and Artemis are different people."

Dinah shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Whatever this problem is, you're going to fix it. That girl is the best thing that's ever happened to you—" Roy swore under his breath, "—am I wrong?"

"No," Roy said, looking down.

Dinah nodded approvingly. "Now what you're going to do is pick up her favorite flowers from the florist and a box of that Japanese ice cream she loves and you're going to go _apologize _and work things out."

"But she's taking a class right now!" Roy protested.

"So interrupt," Dinah shrugged.

"She could be busy!"

"No more excuses Roy," Dinah snapped.

Roy groaned in frustration. "She doesn't want to see me. I'm a jackass, end of story."

Dinah smirked. "That's why you're doing this, you dolt. Its step one to being forgiven."

Roy breathed out evenly as the waiter brought their food to the table. If he was being completely honest, Roy Harper was scared shitless of his girlfriend.

Scared that she might _really _be done with him.


	5. When I Pretend

Author's Note: Chapter five :D Song for this chapter is "When I Pretend" by Jordan Pruitt.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: When I Pretend<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts of you keep running through my head<em>

_Images I just want to forget_

_I look in the mirror and put on a happy face_

_But nobody sees it_

_And I don't believe it_

_I bought into every word you said_

_I never thought that's something I'd regret_

_I look at you now and wonder who I see_

_I'm lost in a frenzy and it's never ending_

* * *

><p>Artemis felt like her eyes were glued open and her hair was sticking up in every different direction.<p>

She was definitely _not _ready to receive any visitors after three days of shutting herself off from the world. The embarrassment, the _shame_—it was all too much for her to handle on top of a broken heart.

So when Wally West showed up at her apartment that morning, she was understandably in a foul mood. Even the appearance of her charming and humorous best friend was unwelcome.

"What do you _want?"_ Artemis growled, her fingers digging into the wood of the door.

Wally grinned. "You look like crap."

Artemis slammed the door in his face without a second thought.

He started pounding on the door and Artemis could hear his annoyingly cheerful voice wafting through the door. "Hey! Come on Arty! I'm just checking to make sure you're still alive. I called the landlord this morning and he said—"

Artemis clenched her fist and flung the door open. "If I invite you in, will you _please _keep your voice down?"

Wally stared at her for a moment. "Sure thing."

"Then be my guest," Artemis said, stepping aside to allow the ginger haired speedster room to come inside.

Immediately, he glanced around the room and took to looking through her mail. Artemis was used to Wally's nosiness by now, and it didn't bother much. Instead of berating him, she opted for grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"So what's up with you?" Wally asked, dropping the mail onto the counter. "Other than the fact that you're past due on your cable bill."

"What do you mean?" Artemis forced her voice to sound casual as she slid into a kitchen chair. Wally sauntered over and took his place across from her.

"About the cable bill? It says right there at the top you were supposed to-" Wally cut off as he noticed Artemis' severe glare.

"Not in the mood."

Wally raised an eyebrow, shrugging off her harsh tone. "You haven't answered any of the team's phone calls—or mine for that matter—and Megan said you haven't even shown up for training."

"I've been feeling a bit under the weather," she lied, popping open her soda.

Wally smiled, though it wasn't genuine. It was more of an "I can't believe I have to be the one to bring this up" expression.

"The landlord told me Roy hasn't been home in three days…"

"So what?" Artemis snapped.

"What happened? Come on, you can tell good ole Wally West," he said softly, his eyes twinkling.

"I told him to leave and he left. End of story," Artemis said thickly, sipping her soda. "It's not a big deal."

Wally looked at her knowingly. "Come on, Arty. I've known you long enough to know when you're lying."

Artemis' face heated up in embarrassment. Her red headed friend knew how to read her almost as well as Roy could. "Just leave it alone Wally."

Wally put up his hands in surrender. "Okay. So you're not ready to talk about it. That's cool. But how about we get you out of here? Grab lunch or something?"

Artemis stood up, leaving her soda can on the counter. "I—um that's not—I'd rather just stay in today."

Wally's chair made a squeaking sound against the linoleum floor as he got to his feet. "I could beat him up for you if you want." He struck a "tough guy" pose by puffing out his chest and flexing his biceps.

Artemis smiled sardonically, shaking her head. Wally's voice sounded so hopeful. Here he was trying to cheer her up and she was being a complete bitch to him.

"Look Wally, I just—" Artemis paused to exhale. "I just don't feel like going out. Maybe later this week."

Wally's gaze softened. "Look, the Artemis _I_ know doesn't take shit from _any_ guy. Especially not _Roy Harper._ You shouldn't let him dictate your life."

Artemis could feel the truth in what Wally was saying. She'd always prided herself on being independent, on not needing a guy around for her to be happy. Just because Roy had broken her heart didn't mean she had to let him control her.

"Alright," she relented. "But I have class at two, so you're giving me a ride there."

"Hey hey! Fastest man alive remember? I'll get you there no problem." Wally grinned. "Now hop in the shower and undergo your female transformation into something hot."

Artemis glared at him.

"Glad to see you're feeling well enough to give me the look of death."

* * *

><p>"Don't you feel better now that you've showered, eaten and seen the light of day?" Wally asked as he skidded to a stop about half a mile from the UCLA campus.<p>

"Not really," Artemis grumbled. "I just feel… cleaner."

Admittedly, Artemis did feel better now that her hair was perfectly coifed and her makeup scrupulously applied. Her clothes were fresh, her teeth were brushed, and her _legs were shaved…_

She sort of felt like the old, non-heartbroken Artemis again.

Wally shrugged. "That's a _good _thing. So stop moping."

"I am not moping," Artemis insisted.

"You are too moping," Wally said, wrapping and arm around Artemis' shoulder. "But that's okay. Your boyfriend left you."

"Not exactly," Artemis said, avoiding contact. "I kicked him out remember? It's my fault too. And _thank you _for bringing it up!"

"Well, knowing Roy, I'm sure you had a good reason," Wally muttered, ignoring her last comment.

"You have no idea," Artemis sighed, struggling not to think about her—now—ex-boyfriend.

The pair walked in silence through the campus until they arrived at Artemis' political science classroom. They stopped a few feet from the door, Artemis shouldering her bag as Wally shuffled his feet.

"Hey you wouldn't mind, um, waiting would you? I know it's a three hour seminar but—"

Artemis broke off, biting her lip.

Her next words came out in rapid fire succession and her voice took on a slightly hysterical tone. "I just really don't want to go back to an empty apartment and I totally get it if you don't want to because you totally have better things to do but right now I'm just really feeling like—"

Wally put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from rambling anymore. "Relax. Go to class. Get smarter. I will be waiting here with some sappy chick flick and some Vietnamese takeout when you get out of class."

"I—uh—okay," Artemis said stupidly. She slapped her hands together, feeling incredibly awkward in that moment. "I'm goanna go to class then."

Wally nodded, a knowing look on his face. "Go. Relax. Learn. I'll be here."

"Right," Artemis nodded, turning towards the door. She paused just for going in. Truthfully she didn't want to leave Wally. He was the only thing keeping her sane at this moment. "You'll be here when I get back."

Wally rolled his eyes. "That's the idea."

"I'm going now. Alone."

"Along with your classmates," Wally reminded her.

"Don't forget to order the _bun oc_ it's my—"

"You're favorite I know," Wally assured her. "Now _go._"

* * *

><p>Halfway through her PolySci class Artemis found her mind wandering. The classic debate of small versus large government simply couldn't hold her interest.<p>

Her mind kept—unfortunately—wandering back to Roy. She wondered what exactly he was doing at this moment. Was he at work with Ollie? Had he absconded to the archery range for the day? Was he having lunch with Jade and her _baby bump?_

Artemis glanced down at her binder in frustration and saw that she had been doodling aimlessly during the class period. Artemis ignored the drawing she'd made of Roy getting his head chopped off by an angry butcher and started filling in a flower that she'd drawn instead.

Wally was right. She _was _moping.

And it seemed that the only thing that would get her out of this funk was not letting herself act like some depressed and lonely harpy. As long as she didn't _think _about it, she couldn't feel bad. She just had to pretend she was okay.

Maybe if she pretended long enough, she would actually believe it to be true.

Artemis had already checked her cell phone a billion times and texted Wally to ask where he was. Twice. If that didn't scream desperate, then Artemis had no idea what did.

She was in the process of sending Dinah a text explaining why she'd missed training the past few days when she heard a crash outside the class room.

Professor Lombardi stopped mid-sentence, looking confusedly at the door as it swung open to reveal a tall red-headed boy.

"Can I help you young man?" the Professor asked him.

A tall red-headed boy that was definitely _not _Wally.

"I'm just—" Roy gasped, clutching a bouquet of flowers in one hand, "here—" _gasp_ "—for Artemis."

Wally skidded to a stop right behind him. He glanced at a furious Artemis, his expression apologetic. "I tried to stop him."

Artemis felt her face heat up in anger and embarrassment as her classmates turned to stare at her quite openly.

"Miss Crock, do you know this young man?" Lombardi raised an eyebrow.

Artemis stood, exhaling slowly to keep from losing her temper. "Unfortunately. Roy, outside. _Now._"

"Not until we talk," he said firmly.

"Oh fuck you," she spat out, turning to pick up her book bag and binder. She turned to her teacher, ignoring the stares of her fellow students. "May I be excused Professor?"

"By all mean, Miss Crock," Lombardi sputtered. "You've missed my class twice now already. Take _all _the time you need."

Artemis sighed heavily, rolling her eyes and hurried out the door, pushing Roy out as she did so.

"Well, you've got my attention," Artemis snapped. "So let's _talk."_


	6. Change Your Mind

Author's Note: School has started. I'm a senior and I'm going to die. I've been slammed with this stupid research report and a bunch of busy work for my econ class :/ Basically, this year is already sucking... except for the fact that I've won three senior superlatives already :) Anyone else suffering through their senior year with me? :/ Haha sorry for the rant... I'm just wasting time now. Anyways... sorry for the wait and for this really short and terrible update but I kind of needed a filler here. The next chapter will be longer and will actually be somewhat eventful in the way of the plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Change Your Mind<p>

* * *

><p><em>There you are with your perfect way<em>

_You've got that little shine in your eyes_

_To hear one word would make my day_

_But there's no room for me in your life_

_Oh you've got me down on my knees_

_Oh and in my mind I can see_

_How perfect everything could be_

_But you won't give us a try_

_If I could change your mind_

_How would you want me_

_Would you say you need me_

_Cause I need you now_

* * *

><p>"Artemis, I just want to—"<p>

"To what, Roy? What is it that you want from me?" Artemis snapped.

Roy sighed, glancing at Wally's protective stance just behind Artemis. "Do you mind Wally?"

Wally was about to open his mouth but Artemis cut him off. "He stays."

Roy shrugged. "Fine. But we need to talk." He glanced down, noticing the flowers he was holding in his hands for the first time. He extended his arm to Artemis. "Here."

Artemis stared at the flowers for a brief moment before taking them and tossing them towards the trash can across the hallway. "I _told _you I wanted space, Roy. That means no flowers, no phone calls, _nothing._"

Roy suppressed a groan. He _knew _he shouldn't have listened to Dinah. Artemis _always _said what she really meant, unlike other women he knew. "I just thought—"

"You thought what?" Artemis scoffed. "That you would interrupt my class, flowers in hand, proclaim something about our supposed great love, and I would just _forgive_ you? This isn't a cheesy chick flick. I'm not _that _girl, Roy. You should know that."

"Artemis I know you're not. I just want—"

Artemis held up a hand. "I bet you expected to find me all pathetic and whatnot, pining for you because I know that in that _screwed _up brain of yours, you _think_ that _you're_ the most important person in my life. Well guess what, Roy? I'm _just fine_ without you."

Roy knew she was lying. Artemis was digging her nails into her palm—the telltale sign that she was nervous.

"I just want to talk about this Artemis," Roy pleaded. "I don't know how many times I can apologize."

"I told you I never wanted to see you again," Artemis said flatly. "You've blatantly ignored everything I've said."

"I haven't been ignoring—"

"_Dude,_" Wally snapped, stepping forward. "She says she doesn't want to talk."

"I already told you that this doesn't concern you," Roy snapped.

"Wally's not the problem here," Artemis snapped. "_You _are."

"We need to work things out. You can't just kick me out and then not want to—"

"The hell I can't," Artemis growled. "_I _am not the one who screwed this up." She poked him in the chest. "_You _are the idiot who couldn't keep it in his pants for _whatever_ reason. _You _are the one who cheated on _me _so you do _not _get to tell me what I can and can't do."

"He did _what_ now?" Wally piped up angrily, pushing Artemis away from Roy.

"Wally! Don't—"

"One second Artemis," Wally held up a hand, scrutinizing the guilty look on Roy's face. "Tell me it's not true. As your friend, I'm giving you one chance to tell me the truth."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "This isn't your concern, Wally. This is between me and Artemis."

"Actually it _is _my concern," Wally said, his voice low. "She's my best friend, my _sister _practically. _Now tell me you didn't._"

Roy looked away, ashamed that it had come to this. Nobody else was supposed to be involved. "I did," Roy said evenly.

Wally's face colored red with anger and before Roy knew what was happening Wally's fist collided with his face. Artemis let out a yep of surprise as Roy clutched his now bleeding nose. There was silence as Roy glared up at Wally from the ground.

Before he could even get up Wally was on top of him, fists flying rapidly at Roy.

"You stupid—"

_Punch._

"—son of—"

_Punch_ .

"—a bitch."

_Punch._

"Wally!" Artemis snapped, pulling him off of Roy. "Calm down!"

Roy stood up, clutching his now bleeding face in his hands. "Guess I deserved that," he muttered.

"You deserve more than that, jackass," Wally snapped angrily, stepping forward again.

"_Wally_!" Artemis pulled him back by the shirt. "Come on we're going."

"We need to talk Artemis," Roy pleaded. "Please."

Artemis didn't turn around as she walked off, dragging Wally as she called. "Starbucks on 3rd and Harrington. Tomorrow."

As Roy watched Artemis and Wally storm off, he felt a flutter of hope in his chest. Artemis may have thrown the flowers to the ground and been _mad _as hell, but she had agreed to a meeting.

It was a start. And he was _going _to change her mind, if it was the last thing he ever did.


	7. I Will Be

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys. I just finished my first fic ever "No Risk, No Reward" and I have to say that I am very proud of it. I'm writing a sequel that should be out first week of November. In the meantime I'm going to be working on this :) Enjoy and let me know what you think! Song for this chapter is "I Will Be" by Leona Lewis. A cliché? Yes, I'm aware.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: I Will Be<p>

* * *

><p><em>I will be all that you want and get myself together<em>

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

* * *

><p>"You sure you want to do this?"<p>

Artemis pulled away from her refrigerator and turned to stare at Wally who was currently stuffing his mouth with a bread roll.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Artemis sighed, shutting the refrigerator door with her hip. She leaned back and regarded her best friend curiously.

"You should probably put some clothes on then," Wally said, glancing at her current attire.

Artemis shrugged, glancing at the clock on the wall. She still had an hour before she had to meet Roy. She tugged her tank top over her exposed belly and yawned.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon and she and Wally were still in their pajamas. Which meant boxers for Wally and a tank top and underwear for Artemis. Artemis was aware of the fact that it _should _be awkward between her and Wally, considering both of them were parading around half naked and sleeping in the same bed.

But it was just one of those things they did as best friends.

After the whole Roy showing up at her class fiasco, she and Wally had grabbed some takeout from her favorite Vietnamese restaurant. Immediately following, she and Wally had holed up in her bed, and watched sappy movies all night long until they'd finally fallen asleep.

The skin around her eyes felt tight from some serious crying, but she felt better in a way. Cleaner almost.

"Artemis," Wally said, waving a hand in front of the blonde archer's face. "You in there?"

Artemis snapped out of it. "Sorry, just thinking."

Wally gave her a knowing look. "Go get dressed. I have to be gone when you leave."

Artemis snapped her head around, panicking slightly. Wally couldn't _leave._ She was just starting to feel better!

"You're leaving?" Artemis squeaked out, grabbing at Wally's wrists.

Wally smiled easily and pried her hand from his wrist. "I've got patrol with Uncle Barry. Hey, speaking of which, when was the last time you and GA went on patrol?"

Artemis thought about this for a moment. Frankly, she couldn't remember. Ever since Roy had dropped the "I'm fathering a child" bombshell, she had been totally out of it. Before that, she remembered being sent to Russia with the team…

It had been… a while since her last patrol.

Artemis smacked herself on the forehead. "I totally forgot. Damn, I should probably patrol tonight too."

Wally patted her on the back. "See, you won't even have time to miss me. Nothin' like stuffing some bad guys' faces in to make you feel better."

Artemis chewed on her lip nervously. "You're coming back though right?"

Wally glanced away shiftily. "Of course! But you know, I've got patrol tonight and then _I've_ got class tomorrow and then you know a date tomorrow—"

"You're going on a date?" Artemis asked, sounding confused. "With who?"

Wally grinned stupidly. "Her name's Linda."

"Oh." Artemis' voice was flat.

Deep down, she knew she was being foolish. Did she just expect Wally to drop everything to help her grieve? Obviously.

Good God, when did she become _this _girl? The whiny, needy harpy that everyone felt sorry for, but that nobody liked. Wally was entitled to a life. A life in Central City with another girl and his own family—

"Hey," Wally said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you really need me to stay, I can tell Barry to—"

"No, no," Artemis said quickly. "I'll be fine. Really."

"Artemis."

"Seriously," Artemis said, backing away. "I'll call Dick and see how he's doing. Maybe grab some dinner tomorrow or something."

"If you're sure," Wally shrugged, stuffing another bread roll into his mouth.

"I am," Artemis said, turning around. "Now what should I wear? That red top I just bought with the black pencil skirt or my hip huggers?"

Artemis entered the bedroom, listening for Wally's answer as she pulled open the closet door. With a sigh, she realized that Roy's clothes were still there.

"Definitely the pencil skirt!" Wally yelled back. "It makes your ass look good."

"_Wally,_" Artemis groaned.

Wally chuckled, coming to stand in the door of her bedroom. "Hey just because I'm your best friend doesn't mean I haven't looked—"

"Idiot." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"—on more than one occasion."

"_Wally!_"

* * *

><p>Artemis fidgeted nervously in her seat at the coffee shop, automatically reaching down to tug on her skirt. It may have, as Wally said, 'made her ass look good' but she was still as uncomfortable as hell in a skirt.<p>

It brought back memories from her days at Gotham Academy.

She visibly shuddered and pushed the thought of those terrible uniforms to the back of her mind.

Her train of thought was broken by someone coughing behind her.

Artemis turned her head and regarded Roy. She debated on whether or not to break down crying, kiss him, or throw something heavy at him.

She voted none of the above and instead dug her fingernails into her palms to keep herself calm.

"Hey," he said softly, his blue eyes watching her carefully.

Artemis cleared her throat and turned back to her latte. "Well, don't stand there like an idiot. Sit down."

Roy obliged, pulling out the chair directly across from her. Nervously, he drummed his fingers on the table, alternating between looking at Artemis and looking at the door.

"You're the one who called this meeting, Roy," Artemis said harshly. "I assume that means you have something to say."

Roy nodded slowly and turned his full attention on Artemis. "Right. Sorry. Here's the thing—" he seemed to be struggling for the right words "—I love you Artemis. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. You know that."

Roy reached across the table to grasp Artemis' hand in his own. The blonde archer pulled it back quickly, as if she'd been burned.

"If you loved me, then why did you cheat on me?" Artemis demanded. "And with _her _nonetheless."

Roy shook his head. "I don't know. I wish I knew."

Artemis blanched and was silent for a moment before speaking. "I know I already asked, but I'll ask again: _do you love her_?"

Roy sighed. "No."

"Oh come on Roy—"

Roy held up a hand, stopping the tirade before it could start. "I _think_ I was in love with the idea of her. Does that make sense?"

Artemis looked away as she felt the proverbial knife in her gut. "Sure, she's beautiful, mysterious, and one hundred percent _not your girlfriend_. Guys _always _go for that forbidden shit."

"Hey," Roy said, his face softening from its usually emotionless mask. "Jade's pretty, but _you _are the most beautiful woman in my life."

Artemis sighed, reaching up to rub at her temples. She was _not _allowed to cave just because Roy started using "the l-word" and telling her she was beautiful.

She chose her next words carefully. "So what do you want Roy? Forgiveness?" Roy nodded. "I'm not sure I can do that."

Roy winced at the harsh reality of her words and Artemis actually regretted being the one to hurt him. Even if he had hurt _her_, she didn't relish in returning the favor right now.

"I'll do anything," he pleaded.

"If it was just Jade, I might've been able to forgive you," Artemis said miserably. "But you—you're having a kid, Roy. A kid that's not mine."

Her voice cracked a little bit at the end of her statement and Roy definitely seemed to notice.

"Artemis," Roy beseeched her. "I love you—"

"Stop saying that!" she snapped.

"It's the truth," Roy said, without a beat. "I need you Artemis. I need you to help me get through this. I don't know _what _the fuck to do about this and…I'm scared. I have no _clue _about being a father."

Artemis swallowed. She knew in her heart that she wasn't going to last much longer with Roy pleading like this. His facial expressions were hard to read, but he _sounded_ sincere. He really did sound scared.

"The other night—before I told you—I got my hands on some heroin. I almost…relapsed. You're the only reason that I'm not using anymore," Roy said, knowing in his heart that this was a low blow. "Without you—I don't think I can stop myself from going back. And with the baby…"

Now, Artemis narrowed her eyes.

_I'm an idiot, _she thought, shaking her head. "Are you trying to guilt trip me?"

Roy's eyes shifted slightly and Artemis knew she had hit the nail on the head. "No—I—uh—"

"_Unbelievable._ You are such a tool, you know that!" Artemis growled, standing up from her chair.

"Arty, I wasn't trying to—"

"Fuck you," Artemis snapped. "Just fuck you. I can't believe I agreed to listen to this bull shit. I should've known better."

Artemis turned on her heel and stormed towards the door, ignoring the odd looks from the coffee shop patrons.

"Artemis!" Roy called, walking up behind her.

"I have to go," she told him.

"No you don't. Just sit down," Roy pleaded, putting one hand on her shoulder.

"I'm patrolling with Ollie," Artemis ground out, one hand on the door. "Remember him? You know, the father you haven't told about your new status as baby-daddy? He probably cares more about you than I do at the moment."

Roy looked baffled. "You—I—but—"

"Very eloquent Roy," Artemis sneered pushing the door open. "Now if you'd kindly leave me the fuck alone, I'd like to move on with my life."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Ollie and Artemis crouched on top of the Star City History Museum, a building that was basically smack dab in the middle of Star City. It was the one place in the city where their police scanners didn't interfere with their Justice League comms. It was also fairly high up and in the middle of all the action, so to speak.<p>

"You're awfully quiet tonight," Ollie noted, watching Artemis out of the corner of his eye.

"Am I?" she lied, knowing full well she hadn't said anything with more than one-syllable.

"You haven't snapped at me or called me any foul names. You're acting awfully strange kid," Ollie commented, turning his head to glance at her fully. "Are you and Roy having problems?"

Artemis ignored that last question. "I just need to bash some heads in. Then I'll be good."

Ollie narrowed his eyes but didn't push the subject any further. They waited in silence, merely listening to their police radios when, after a few minutes they finally head something interesting crackle through.

"_—an armed woman, about five feet, six inches, wearing a mask resembling the Cheshire cat. We need immediate back up at the Governor's office in the downtown near the seventh precinct._"

_Cheshire, _Artemis thought angrily. The woman who had betrayed her in more way than she could count.

Ollie got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Well, that's our cue."

"The Governor's in Star City?" Artemis asked, getting to her feet as well.

Ollie clicked the button on his bow and watched as it extended fully. "Yep. Now, you said you were ready to bash some heads in?"

Artemis smiled grimly. "If we're going up against a Shadow, I'm _more _than ready."


	8. You Lie

Author's Note: Here we go. Chapter eight (: Song for the chapter is "You Lie" by the Band Perry. Please read the author's note at the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: You Lie<p>

* * *

><p><em>You told me you were out with the boys and baby I believed you<em>

_So why you lookin' so nervous_

_You know you're gonna deserve this_

_I oughta kill you right now and do the whole wide world a service_

_Well my daddy's gonna straighten you out like a piece of wire, like a piece of wire_

_The way you lie_

* * *

><p>It took all the willpower that Roy had to keep himself from walking off the edge of Star City National Bank's rooftop.<p>

"Man you are _really _pathetic," he muttered to himself, adjusting the mask on his face.

He was seriously questioning his mental capacity at this point. Roy had always thought of himself as intelligent, but after the incident at the coffee shop he was starting to doubt that assertion.

Trying to guilt-trip Artemis had never worked for him in the past, so why would he think that it could work now?

All he was doing was just fucking himself over. Again and again.

He wished that none of this had ever happened. He wished he'd never met Jade. Never slept with her. Never gotten her pregnant.

Then he and Artemis would probably be holed up in their apartment, snuggling on the couch and watching some cheesy rom-com.

_Okay,_ he allowed, _we'd probably be watching Fast Five or something_. Artemis _hated _romantic comedies. But that was completely beside the point.

If Roy hadn't have been so goddamn stupid, then he and Artemis would be happy right now.

Instead, he just had to go and fuck everything up by thinking with his _other _brain.

He sighed. There was no point in berating himself while he was on patrol; he should probably be off saving someone or something along those lines.

But he wasn't even supposed to be patrolling that night. The only reason he had donned the suit was so that he could _maybe _run into Artemis while she was out running on the rooftops.

So far, unfortunately, there was no sign of Artemis or Ollie. Then again, he allowed, they were probably sitting on top of their usual place. He was just scared shitless to go there.

Roy was just too scared to approach them. He had been avoiding Ollie at work for the past couple of days, but Roy only had so much time before Ollie figured out what was up. Ollie wasn't stupid; he had to have realized that something was going on.

Either Artemis would tell him or he would go looking for the answers himself.

Roy was dead certain that Ollie would _not _like to hear this particular set of news.

_He's going to fu—_

Roy's thoughts were cut off as he heard the distinct sound of police sirens in the distance. Gradually the sirens got louder until the flashing lights and speeding cop cars were visible to Roy.

Immediately he snapped back into Red Arrow mode, pushing the thoughts of his personal life to the back of his mind. He jumped up, grabbed his bow and started after the long line of police cars racing just ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Following the line of police cars from the rooftops lead Roy to the downtown political offices that the Governor used when he was in town.<p>

It was complete chaos.

Herds of people were stuck behind police lines, shouting at them for not breaking down the doors that were _clearly _barricaded. Angry citizens demanded to know what was going on. The police had pulled their cars up and mounted the curb, weapons already locked and loaded. Reporters shouted questions at the officers from the crowd.

Roy shook his head and descended down from the top of the building he was currently standing on. Carefully, he parted the crowd of people, until he reached the police line. Roy nodded to a detective who started to move the traffic barrier out of the way.

"Hey it's Red Arrow!"

"What's he doing here?"

"Aw, seriously? He's not even a legit hero!"

Roy groaned at the insults thrown his way courtesy of the citizenry of Star City. He slipped through the barricade, throwing a thankful nod at the officer who'd let him in.

Glancing around, Roy caught sight of the familiar blonde head of Black Canary. Seeing that she was currently talking to the chief of police, Roy figured he would head over.

"Chief Holden, Black Canary," he greeted them.

"Red Arrow," Holden said, looking at him in surprise. "Haven't seen you around in a while. Figured you'd either moved or got out of the game."

"Been busy with independent contracts," he shrugged, ignoring the urge to roll his eyes. "What's the situation here like?"

Black Canary tugged on the end of her gloves, scanning the building with her eyes. "Governor Charles is holed up in his office. He's alive as far as we can tell, but we don't know about his security detail or the building staff."

"Some lady in a Cheshire mask charged in their guns a blazin'—or knives, I suppose— about two hours ago and locked everyone in," Holden muttered, rubbing his chan.

Roy's eyes widened. "Cheshire is here?"

Despite everything, this worried Roy. _What the hell is Jade thinking? She's _pregnant_ for god sake's! She can't be running around killing people and getting herself arrested._

"I'm afraid so. If it were anyone else, I'd send our boys in. But they're not trained to take down world class assassins. Anyway, 'bout twenty minutes ago, she sent one of the buildings janitors out to make her demands," Holden continued.

Black Canary looked at Roy flatly. "She wants a tidy sum of five million and to speak with Artemis. Any idea why she'd want to do that, RA?"

Roy swallowed, looking away. "They're familiar with each other. Used to work together. She's an insane assassin, who can be sure of the real reason?"

Dinah narrowed her eyes, no doubt realizing Roy was lying, but said nothing. "GA and Artemis went in there a few minutes ago. I've got someone at League headquarters trying to get a visual on the inside right now. Until then, we're not sending anyone in."

"Cheshire said she'd shoot up the staff and the governor if anyone besides Green Arrow or Artemis went in," Chief Holden said. "Until then, we're working on getting together the money."

Roy swore under his breath. He could tell this was going to be a disaster.

"Chief Holden!" A young officer interrupted their discussion. "The mayor's asking to speak with you! He's on line two."

Chief Holden muttered something under his breath before offering Roy and Black Canary an apologetic grimace. "If you hear anything from your Justice League friends, feel free to get me off the phone with the mayor."

Dinah snorted, watching the Chief make his exit, before turning back to face Roy. "There's something you're not telling me."

Roy swallowed uncomfortably. "Why would you say that?"

"Well for one: you're avoiding eye contact. Two: you're fidgeting like crazy right now. Three: its sixty-five degrees outside right now and you're sweating."

Roy sighed. "Artemis and I haven't exactly made up yet. I'm just…a little distraught."

Dinah shook her head, placing her hands on her hips when suddenly her comm beeped. "Hit me with it Manhunter."

Roy watched Dinah's expression carefully go from alert to agitated to disappointed.

"Thanks for the information," Dinah said. "No—backup won't be necessary. I'm sure GA and I can handle this."

Dinah clicked off her comm and sighed, turning her head back to Roy. "Manhunter's detected eighteen heat signatures not including the Governore, Cheshire, GA, or Artemis. All of them are heavily armed. Six men down, we can assume they'll shoot on sight."

"We can't let the police go in, this is out of their league." She paused, reaching down to fix the top of her boot. "So, in the words of the Boy Wonder, 'get traught or get dead.'"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This chapter again is more of a set up. Some of you have in fact complained that the story is moving too slowly, but really that's just how I write. I feel like there needs to be some build up and a good pacing to fully establish the story. But in the next chapter we have Ollie, Dinah, Roy, Artemis and Jade! All in the same room! And let me tell you: shit will hit the fan (:<p> 


	9. Mine

Author's Note: I am back from Vegas (: Gotta say it was pretty amazing. Ugh I really needed to update this last week though; I've missed Arty and Roy. But school and my Tumblr addiction got in the way. Anyways, I also have a question for you. Would you like to see a sort of prequel to this story? Basically starting at the point when Ary and Roy first meet and then it would follow how their relationship forms. If you could let me know in a review, that would be great. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Song is "Mine" by Christina Perri.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Mine<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wait a minute, I don't want you to know<em>

_It's the only way that I might grow_

_Secret's safe behind a pretty smile_

_And it's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine_

* * *

><p>Artemis was fairly certain that Jade had gone completely nuts.<p>

Well, truthfully Artemis had always thought that Jade was crazy. Even before Jade had slept with her boyfriend. But _this _took it to a whole new level.

As Ollie and Artemis made their way down the front entry way of the governor's offices, bows drawn, they encountered no resistance. Ordinarily, this wouldn't have been the case. Either Jade was going senile or she was simply ignoring League of Shadows protocol.

Normal protocol would've dictated that Jade set up at least two sentries that would be easily detectable to act as a distraction for the incoming combatants. Following the distraction, an additional sentry would be poised in a hidden location—preferably high up—to take out whoever was trying to get in.

Artemis could've spotted this pattern in seconds had Jade actually followed Shadows protocol.

But when had Jade been known to actually follow the rules? Answer: never. So then _what _was she up to?

There was no way in hell that Jade had come in alone. Capturing high profile political figures required manpower. And there had to have been someone to let she and Ollie into the building. Where were _those_ goons?

"Where is everybody?" Ollie whispered to her, vocalizing her thoughts.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, glancing around the room once more. She strained her ears but heard no one. "I don't know. Jade's not following protocol. Probably because she knows that I know what she'll do. _Big _surprise."

Ollie raised an eyebrow at her tone. "You sure you can handle this?"

"Why is that even a question?" Artemis quipped. "Of course I can."

"Alright," Ollie shrugged. "Then we should move on to the next room. We're sitting ducks here."

Artemis nodded and moved past Ollie, lightly jogging up the small flight of stairs that lead to the press conference room. Artemis lined her bow up as Ollie signaled for her to move over as he raised his leg and kicked the doors in.

Artemis swung around the door frame and prepared herself for an onslaught of attackers.

None came.

Artemis groaned, dropping her shoulders. "We should've hit resistance by now. There's absolutely _no _way Jade really let us in here just to talk."

Ollie glanced around the room, rubbing his goatee. "This doesn't sit well with me either, kid. Somebody had to have let us into this place. The door was just—"

Ollie was interrupted as a large bang sounded off behind them. Artemis whipped around in time to see two men replacing the barricade on the door.

_So they had been in the room this whole time, _Artemis mused, nocking an arrow. She lined up the shot as the two men charged towards her and Ollie, and released the string on her bow.

The shorter of the two dodged easily and lunged for Artemis, knocking the bow out of her hands. Artemis lost sight of Ollie as he took off around a corner, after the other goon.

"You did _not_ just touch my bow," she growled, delivering a roundhouse kick to his face.

She watched, smug expression on her face, as he crumpled to the ground, out cold. She bent over to pick her compound bow off the ground and was about to call out to Ollie when she felt a fist collide with the side of her face.

Whirling around, she registered two more attackers, one of whom who had a gun pointing directly at her chest.

"Enough fighting. Cheshire wants to speak with you," the one without the gun snapped.

"Drop the bow and the quiver," the gunman ordered. "Slide it over."

Artemis sighed, before dropping her bow and kicking it over to the unarmed thug. She un-shouldered her quiver and tossed it over as well. She was a good hand-to-hand fighter, but she was certain that the thug's bullet was much faster than she was.

"Where's Green Arrow?" she asked, grimacing as the thug holding her bow grabbed her upper arm in a vice grip.

"He'll be joining us shortly, I'm sure," he replied, shoving her forward.

* * *

><p>"Artemis. Lovely to see you."<p>

Artemis inhaled sharply as she was shoved into what she assumed was the Governor's main office.

Jade was seated in the large leather-backed chair situated behind the governor's mahogany desk. The governor himself was tied up in the corner, his mouth gagged. He looked petrified.

Jade herself was wearing her usual Cheshire garb, sans the mask.

Artemis could see her beady little brown eyes reciprocating the once-over glance that the blonde archer was directing towards the assassin. Artemis could see the long, thin red line running from her jaw down to her cleavage line—a scar that Artemis had given her years ago. And lastly, Artemis could see the way that one of her arm's idly rested on her still flat stomach.

Artemis felt anger wash over her like a tidal wave.

Jade chuckled, noting the hateful look on Artemis' face. "Grimacing like that will give you premature wrinkles, Artemis."

Artemis exhaled slowly as the door opened behind her.

"—you _ass_hat."

Artemis rolled her eyes as Ollie was shoved into the room beside her.

"Great," she muttered, glancing behind her as the two goons that had brought Ollie in shut the doors behind them. "Nice job, GA."

Ollie fixed her with a flat look before turning to Cheshire. "The ransom money is being put together as we speak. What do you want with us?"

Cheshire smiled languidly, but said nothing, instead settling on taking a small switch blade out of her belt. She glanced over at the governor, who looked as if he were about to pass out, and flipped the blade in her hand. She turned her gaze back to Artemis and smiled even wider.

Artemis was getting impatient. "I'm not going to fight you, Cheshire."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow, a smug look on her face.

"You're not?" Ollie asked.

Artemis shook her head and kept her gaze fixed on Cheshire.

"And why's that?" Cheshire grinned.

Artemis clenched her fist. "You know damn well why not."

"Artemis," Ollie said, "what's going on?"

Artemis shook her head.

"You two can have a seat," Cheshire informed them. "I've got time to kill."

Artemis couldn't believe this. This was, well, _cruel._ There was no other way to describe it. Cheshire probably didn't even want the ransom money; she was probably doing this just to rub _it_ in Artemis' face. In front of her mentor and practically the only person who respected her.

_Well at least Roy won't be here to see this, _Artemis thought glumly. He wasn't even patrolling the city tonight. No chance of him coming by.

"Artemis," Ollie was saying. "Explain."

"I—I—" she looked to Cheshire, as if looking to her for help.

_No._

Artemis gritted her teeth. "What do you want? Just tell me."

Cheshire snickered. "As I said. Just to talk. It's good that the Arrow is here though. The more the merrier."

"This is not happening," Artemis muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is not—"

Artemis was interrupted as the recognizable sound of the Canary Cry penetrated her ears. A few grunts sounded from outside the room they were in before the doors were flung open, revealing Black Canary and Red Arrow.

"Shit," Artemis breathed.

"Now we're having fun," Cheshire's face had a gleeful expression.

"GA," Black Canary threw him his quiver and bow, before tossing Artemis her equipment.

Ollie quickly nocked an arrow in his bow and turned, pointing it straight at Cheshire. The small Asian woman didn't flinch, or attempt to move. She simply sat there and grinned at the four heroes.

Artemis watched as Ollie closed one eye and re-gripped his pinky finger, the tell-tale sign that he was going to release his arrow. Roy's eyes widened beneath his domino mask as he probably came to the same conclusion.

Whatever Artemis may have felt about Jade, there was still a child mixed up in all this.

"Wait!" Artemis stepped in front of Ollie's bow and held up her hands. "You can't do that."

"Artemis?" Dinah's voice was hesitant.

Ollie gave her a flat look. "Move over, kid. What's gotten into you?"

"You can't shoot her because she's pregnant," Artemis blurted.

Ollie lowered his bow, shocked. Dinah let out a string of profanities. Roy sighed, rubbing his neck nervously. Cheshire laughed maniacally.

All Artemis could do was look helplessly at all of them and wonder _why _one earth this had to happen to her.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," Cheshire said. "Faster than I expected."

"Shut up, Cheshire," Roy snapped.

The Asian woman chuckled. "You want me to shut up now? Fair enough. You're more than welcome to explain the situation."

"I uh—" Roy looked a little bit dumbfounded.

"What aren't you two telling us?" Dinah demanded.

Artemis swallowed, looking to Roy. Roy opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, before closing it again.

"You're free to tell us at any time," Ollie shrugged, slapping his hands down at his sides.

Green Arrow was met with silence as Roy looked to be trying to work up some courage.

Artemis waited. And waited.

A few seconds or maybe even a few minutes passed in utter silence, except for the Governor's occasional whimper.

"Isn't this fun?" Cheshire asked, her tone polite. "I do _so _love family bonding time."

"Come on, _Speedy,_" Artemis said. "This isn't my secret to tell."

Roy took a slow inhale before walking over to the governor. Jade watched him with some interest, but made no move to stop him from approaching the quavering man.

Artemis watched as Roy pulled back his fist and knocked the Governor out cold.

"Roy!" Dinah scolded. "Have you _lost_ your mind?"

He shook his head. "Now we can speak freely." He turned around to face Ollie and Dinah, taking another deep breath.

"Cheshire's pregnant," he said. "And it's mine."


	10. Secrets

Author's Note: Oh hey guys. Remember this story? It's about that one blonde archer and the, uh, red-haired dude with the nice arms? I can't remember their names at this point, but I _did_ remember that I was writing a story about them. So here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait :/

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Secrets<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you want hear,<em>

_Something that were like those years,_

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_So I'm goanna give all my secrets away._

* * *

><p>Roy's shoulders were tense, as the room was forced into a shocked silence. Ollie was looking blankly at Cheshire, as if Roy's words hadn't registered in his mind yet. Dinah's mouth was opening and closing as if she were trying to form words, but couldn't. Cheshire's mouth was quirked up into a smarmy little grin, looking more gleeful than Roy had ever seen her look.<p>

The only person that mattered to him, however, was standing with her arms folded, fingernails digging into her skin so hard Roy thought she might break skin. Roy knew that was her way of keeping herself in the moment, the way that she would prevent herself from losing control.

Ollie coughed, and when he spoke his tone was oddly even. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Could you repeat that, _Roy?_"

"I don't understand," Dinah said, quietly, almost as if to herself.

Roy swallowed and rolled his shoulders back. "I said—"

"He knocked Cheshire up," Artemis ground out. "There's nothing mysterious about it, unless you've never taken sex ed before, Dinah."

"Artemis don't—" Ollie warned.

"Don't _what_, Ollie?" Artemis snapped. "None of you have any right to—"

"Oh _wonderful_," Cheshire sighed. "Now she'll never shut up."

"—tell me what to do." Artemis narrowed her eyes, turning to Cheshire. "And _you_. You're nothing but a lying, murdering piece of _filth_. Don't you _dare _say anything."

"Oh ho," Cheshire chuckled. "The claws come out. _Really_ Artemis, if I'm so _filthy_ then why did your boyfriend come to _me_ all those—"

"_Jade,_" Roy snapped. "_Don't_ even."

"Oh so it's Jade now is it?" Artemis demanded.

Roy inhaled sharply through his nose. "Artemis don't be—"

"Oh _shut _up," Artemis snarled, rounding on Roy. She poked a finger in his chest abruptly, as if to make her point. "You have—"

"Would the _both_ of you shut up?" Dinah shouted, shocking the room into another silence. "This is _exactly_ what she wants."

The four heroes turned to look at Cheshire who had propped her feet up on the desk. She batted her eyelashes innocently. If anything Cheshire did could be _innocent._ "I _do_ love a good drama."

Ollie shook his head. "I don't—_Dammit_ _Roy._"

Roy looked away from his former mentor in shame. "I didn't—"

"We can discuss this later," Dinah snapped. "When we're in _private._"

"Oh don't mind me," Cheshire insisted. "I've got _all _night. Please continue your little Arrow family drama."

"You're enjoying this?" Dinah raised an eyebrow. "Meanwhile you've got a bun in the oven. How are you going to explain that to the Shadows, hmm? What happens when that child is born? Don't you _care_ about how this is going to affect your life?"

Cheshire rolled her eyes, and sighed. "I can deal with the Shadows just fine. And who says I'm _keeping _the child anyways. Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Roy bristled. That was _his_ child in there too. Even if he wasn't exactly ecstatic about fathering Jade's child, he still had to have some sort of say in the fate of the kid. The fact that Jade might get rid of the child had briefly crossed his mind, but he'd never _really_ considered it.

"Either way," Ollie said, breaking Roy out of his internal monologue. "We're turning you over to the cops."

Jade chuckled, reaching into a compartment in her costume. She pulled a small metal device out and waved it at the group of heroes.

"Recognize this?" Jade smirked, flicking the silver top up and down.

Artemis sighed, her shoulders drooping. "Just let her go. She—"

Roy inhaled sharply. "Are you insane?"

"Hey dipshit, why don't you let me finish my sentences?" Artemis snapped. "Do you see what that is? _A detonator. _She's got the whole place rigged with explosives. Let her walk out."

Jade smiled, getting to her feet, finger ghosting over the button on the detonator. "Oh and, uh, I'll be taking the governor with me. I_ did_ actually come here with a job to do. The rest was all for entertainment purposes. Stand aside now, and don't _try_ anything, or we'll all be blown to bits."

Dinah and Ollie grudgingly parted, allowing Cheshire to step in between them.

"Jones," Cheshire called. The door to the office opened and one of the goons who had escorted Artemis into the office entered. "Take the governor up to the roof and prepare for takeoff. I'll be joining you shortly."

'Jones' nodded and proceeded to throw the unconscious governor over his shoulder, disappearing from the office once more.

Cheshire smiled as she approached Artemis. Roy watched as Artemis' hand automatically twitched towards her quiver, but that she made a conscious effort not to load her bow.

Jade leaned close to the archer's face and had Roy not been standing just a few feet from the two of them, he would've never heard what Jade had said.

"Guess this is just _one_ more thing that I've beaten you at," the assassin whispered. "A tip for next time? Keep your boyfriend happy. Then he won't come crawling to me."

Roy watched as Artemis opened her mouth, struggling for a retort, before quickly closing it. He watched as the slightest bit of moisture began to trickle from the corner of her eye and Roy knew he had to intervene.

"Get out, Cheshire," he said gruffly. "Take the governor and go. We can talk about this later."

Artemis looked away, clenching her hands tightly. Jade smirked, as she backed away from Artemis, fixing her mocking gaze on the whole Arrow family.

"Very well then," Jade paused, one hand on the door. "I guess my work here is done. Oh and if you try to follow me, just remember that there are still hostages spread throughout the building. I won't hesitate to blow you all to smithereens."

And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

><p>To say that the atmosphere in Ollie and Dinah's apartment was tense was an understatement.<p>

It was nearly five am, but Dinah had forced the four of them to come back to their place. It had taken awhile to hunt down all the tied up staff members of the capitol building, make their press statements, put a call into the Justice League—since the governor was now officially a victim of kidnapping—and brief the police on the situation.

Now, Roy was seated next to Artemis on the white leather couch in the living room, while Dinah was perched on the arm of the lounge chair across from them. Ollie, who refused to take seat, or calm down, at Dinah's suggestion, was pacing in front of the coffee table.

"Can I please go home?" Artemis asked, breaking the silence.

Roy turned towards the sound of her voice. She sounded more dejected and more defeated that he'd ever heard her sound before. He started to reach for her, but with one quick glare from Artemis he stopped, allowing his hand to drop back onto the sofa.

"No," Ollie said, his tone flat. "We're all going to sit down and talk about this."

Artemis huffed and crossed her arms, folding into herself slightly. Dinah seemed to catch the look on Artemis' face and softened.

"Ollie, Artemis doesn't need to—"

"Yes she does," Ollie said. "She's a part of this family too, and this whole disaster is going to affect her too."

"None of this is _my fault_," Artemis insisted, her voice starting to sound a bit scratchier.

"Ollie, I think we're all a little on edge—" Dinah started, her gaze still focused on Artemis.

"We are going to _talk_ about this," he thundered. "Now _talk _ Roy."

Roy took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. "What do you want me to say? 'Sorry'?"

"I want you to explain what happened, _goddammit_. And _why._" Ollie's face was contorted into an expression that was equal parts disappointment and anger. Roy hadn't seen his former mentor this angry since Ollie had caught him using.

"I—"

"There's not much to explain, Ollie," Artemis said, her voice tight as she cut Roy off. "He cheated on me. It doesn't matter how many times he did, or when, or even _why_. Because it doesn't change what happened. And what's going to happen."

Artemis stood up from the couch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have class in the morning. I should go."

"Artemis," Roy started, reaching his hand out again.

"Just shut up," Artemis snapped, smacking it away. "Asshole."

Roy watched in agony as Artemis stalked, her shoulder slightly drooped, out the door. A resounding slam echoed through the apartment, leaving Roy alone with Dinah and Ollie. Dinah looked torn between running after Artemis, or staying and dealing with the full out screaming match that would ensue between Roy and Oliver.

Dinah seemed to decide that Artemis needed her more, and quickly got to her feet. "I'll deal with _you_ later," she said to Roy over her shoulder, as she walked quickly towards the door.

"You happy now kid?" he demanded. "You just watched the best thing that ever happened to you walk away forever."


	11. If This Was A Movie

Author's Note: Okay sorry for the wait guys! Here's the eleventh chapter. I used Taylor Swift's song _If This Was A Movie._ Also, heads up, this is the second to last chapter. After this there will only be one more left. Also, in honor of the new YJ format, this will have a three month time skip to the night before Dinah and Ollie's wedding. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: If This Was A Movie<p>

* * *

><p><em>Come back to me like you would<em>

_You would if this was a movie_

* * *

><p>Three months had passed since the incident at the Capitol building and Roy had heard absolutely nothing from Cheshire. Nor had he heard from Artemis. He'd tried to see her, waited outside of her apartment, called her, asked Wally to get her to listen, and asked Dinah to talk to her. All to no avail.<p>

He knew Artemis could be stubborn, but he hadn't ever thought it would be such a detriment to him and their relationship. He knew he needed to move on, give up, and try to start over, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Now three months later, he was suiting up for Ollie and Dinah's rehearsal dinner where both he _and _ Artemis were required to be as the best man and maid of honor. He had his speech in his chest pocket, his hair was combed, his tie was straight, and his flask was in his hand.

He took a quick swig, and felt the burning liquid slide down his throat. He was going to need hard liquor to get through this night.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere at the rehearsal dinner was similar to many of the parties Ollie and Dinah had thrown over the years. Black tie waiters floating around the room with thousand dollar bottles of champagne, drunk rich people talking too loudly about so and so and <em>whatshername<em>, and lots of orderves that had fancy French names Roy couldn't pronounce. The room decorations were extravagant and so were the guests' outfits. In fact, everything about Ollie's parties were extravagant.

With Ollie, no expense would be spared. Especially in this case, since he and Dinah were celebrating their marriage.

Roy was currently standing at the edge of the room, looking down onto the cars passing by when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Well what do we have here?" Roy rolled his eyes, turning his head towards the voice. "You do not look like you're feeling the aster my friend."

"Hey _Dick,_" he greeted the younger man, clapping him on the shoulder with a broad smile. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah man," Dick laughed, releasing Roy's hand. "You look like you're contemplating jumping out the window. Relax, bro, it's a party."

Roy grimaced slightly and turned his head back towards the city view. "Maybe because I am contemplating it."

Dick looked Roy directly in the eye. "Come on man. I know things are rough with you and Arty but—"

"But nothing," Roy ground out. "How would you feel if the love of your life _hated_ you and you knew that it was your own goddamn fault? How would you feel if you completely fucked things up with Babs, hmm?"

Dick shrugged a shoulder. "It sucks. Believe me, Babs and I haven't had the easiest time with our relationship either." Dick paused and stopped a passing waiter to grab a champagne flute. "The point is, Artemis still loves you. She just needs time."

"Doubt it," Roy grumbled, glancing furtively around the room to make sure she wasn't nearby. "She hates me now. And I can't say I blame her."

Dick shook his head, chuckling. "Dude. She hasn't directly _said_ it to me, but I can tell she misses you. And it doesn't hurt that she's been following you around the room all night with her eyes." He subtly nodded towards the bar on the other side of the room, where, when Roy turned his head slightly, he could see Artemis was indeed watching the two of them.

"Just talk to her man," Dick said, sipping his champagne, "she might surprise you."

Roy let out a heavy sigh and glanced at Artemis out of the corner of his eye, deciding that maybe he _should_ talk to her. At the very least, say hi. That was the _polite _thing to do.

* * *

><p>"Another please."<p>

Artemis watched, bored out of her mind, as the bartender proceeded to mix her another martini. Dinah and Ollie's rehearsal dinner was turning out to be extremely dull, considering that most of the people in attendance were Ollie and Dinah's rich friends. Artemis had never really gotten used to being at these fancy types of parties, no matter how many of them she had now been to because of Roy.

You could take the girl out of Gotham, but you couldn't take Gotham out of the girl.

She had already seen Dick earlier tonight, but he hadn't stayed long to chat, on account of seeing someone he knew from Gotham on the other side of the room.

So she'd spent the majority of the night sitting at the bar, alone, waiting for them to hurry up and call everyone to dinner. She really just wanted to get out of here, go home, and get some sleep before she'd have to do the whole 'maid of honor' thing the next day.

Artemis nodded as the bartender slid her drink over to her and she placed it up to her lips to sip. Slowly, she scanned the room, looking for Roy.

He'd been over by the orderves table last she'd seen him, but he was now standing over by the window in the company of one—_well would you look at that—_Dick Grayson. She sighed as soon she saw him look over at her directly and turned around to finish her drink.

Casting a quick glance over her shoulder, she realized that Roy was starting to walk over to her.

_Oh god,_ she thought, glancing around quickly for an escape. She didn't want to talk to Roy right now, she was _not_ prepared.

Truth be told, she knew her resolve was crumbling. Whenever she thought of him nowadays it was to reminisce about the dates they used to go on, the way that he'd rub her back for her when she'd come home sore from a hard training session, the way he'd kiss her right before she left for class, just because. The way that he said "I love you" every morning when they'd wake up, even if they hadn't made love. She missed the feel of his rough hands on her smooth skin, the familiar presence of his body behind her as she sipper her coffee on the balcony in the morning.

Artemis missed Roy more than anything. And she wasn't sure how much longer she could say no to him.

She looked up, realizing Roy was getting closer now. She swallowed as he smiled slightly at her from a few feet away when—

_Oh thank god,_ she thought as Ollie swooped in to intercept Roy. Saved by the man of the hour.

"Artemis." She turned at the hand on her arm, to find Dinah smiling at her. "We're ready to seat everyone. Do you have your speech prepared?"

"Yeah," she nodded, eyeing Roy and Ollie one more time. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Roy couldn't have felt more awkward sitting next to Artemis at the rehearsal dinner. They both gave their speeches about the happy couple, which was a nice reprieve from the tension, but once they both sat back down again, it returned full force.<p>

"Weather's been nice lately," he muttered, making an attempt at small talk.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her drink. "Yeah. Really sunny."

The silence ensued again. He knew this wasn't the place to discuss their relationship. Tonight was about Dinah and Ollie and_ their _happiness. He would have to settle for talking to Artemis after the rehearsal dinner.

* * *

><p>The party had been a success, to say the least. And despite the awkwardness throughout dinner, Artemis has enjoyed seeing Ollie and Dinah so happy together. The two of them were currently standing over by the window, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist.<p>

Artemis was slightly envious of that. It had been so long since she'd simply been held by someone who loved her.

Now, she stood at the elevator, her heels in hand, staring at the cool metal doors, mentally preparing herself to go back to _their_ empty apartment.

She turned when she felt a presence beside her.

"Hey," was all he said. And the elevator doors opened.

The two of them stepped in together and Artemis pressed the button for the first floor as Roy leaned back against the wall opposite of her. She craned her neck, hoping that someone else would rush into the elevator an join them.

_Of course not,_ she thought glumly as the doors slid closed, leaving her alone with Roy.

"Artemis."

Roy watched as she turned her head slightly in his direction, but didn't answer.

"_Artemis,_" he repeated.

"_What?_" she snapped, turning her head to glare at him now.

"I'm sorry," he said, and she twisted her face up into an expression of—well it wasn't confusion, it was something else, that he couldn't exactly put his finger on.

She heaved a heavy sigh and turned to him, only to find that he had moved closer. He was within touching distance. All she had to do was reach a hand out, pull him towards her and press her lips onto his.

If she wanted it. All she had to do was say yes to what she knew deep down, she was wanting, right now in this moment.

The tension in the air was palpable and Arty bit her lip, stuck between either decking Roy or kissing him.

He made the decision for the both of them, closing the distance and sweeping her up into a passionate embrace. As their lips moved against each other, the familiarity of what they were doing crept back into the moment, Artemis threading her arms through Roy's short locks as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Artemis felt like she was home.

* * *

><p>When Artemis woke up the next morning, stark naked, and wrapped in someone else's arms, she immediately started to panic.<p>

She hadn't had that much to drink last night, not enough to make her want to—_Oh._

She turned her head slightly, inhaling the familiar scent that was Roy's. He stirred when she moved and slowly, his eyes fluttered open to gaze at Artemis with all the intimacy that a longtime lover could show.

"Hey," he said, smiling sleepily.

"Um, hi," she replied, her voice slightly hoarse from disuse. She looked down to where Roy's hand was now gently stroking her hip with his calloused hands. She shivered, closing her eyes against his intense gaze and rolled back over.

"Artemis?"

She closed her eyes and hugged her arms into her chest. She hated herself for sleeping with Roy, hated herself for giving in, for being so _weak._ And for what? All because she was missing him? Feeling lonely?

She was pathetic.

Roy moved over and ran his hand down her side, pulling her close once again before burrowing his face in her hair.

"Art," he murmured, and she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck, sending chills up her spine.

She swallowed. "Last night was—"

"Amazing," he chuckled. "Fantastic. Exhilarating. _Wonderful._"

"—a mistake," she finished. "Last night was a mistake."


	12. Come Home

Author's Note: Well, here it is, the last chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it, despite my lack of updating on a regular basis. I enjoyed this story, because it was my first Roy/Artemis story and I definitely hope to write more of them in the future. Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed. I wouldn't have been able to finish this without your support.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Come Home<p>

* * *

><p><em>Right now there's a war vanities<em>

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_So come home._

* * *

><p>During the span of the next three months, Artemis makes the mistake of sleeping with Roy over and over again. She can't explain why she keeps going back to his apartment late at night, for nothing more than sex, but she doesn't discourage herself from doing it either.<p>

She tells herself, every time, that _this_ time will be the last time. But it never is.

And soon enough, Roy is back to making her breakfast in bed. Soon enough, she's put her toothbrush next to his on the bathroom counter. Artemis finds herself staying longer after they've finished making love, _wanting_ to stay.

Even though she knows she shouldn't.

Because Roy still cheated on her with Jade. And because Roy was still having a _child,_ a _daughter_ with Jade Nguyen. Nothing—not time apart, no amount of distance—would ever change that fact.

Truthfully, Artemis wanted nothing more than to just forgive Roy, to tell him that she could work towards forgetting all of this, that the two of them could try again. But a part of her would always be jealous of Jade and _their_ daughter.

A part of Roy would always belong to Jade, and understandably so. They'd been intimate, just as Artemis and Roy had been intimate. Whenever you made that kind of connection with another person, it left its mark on you, no matter how small or invisible. And the fact that they'd created life with one another, was just another bond to tie the two of them together.

Even if Jade wanted nothing to do with Roy, even _if_ she said she'd leave Roy alone for the rest of their days, it wouldn't make a lick of difference. There would be holidays, birthdays, weekends just because the kid would want to see her dad, or her mom. She'd have to see Jade and of course the kid as well. If Artemis took Roy back, she would have to accept the fact that Roy would never be completely hers. He would always be the father of Jade's child, not _just_ the father of _her_ children if they ever got to that point.

Artemis wasn't sure she could handle that.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful." Roy murmured softly in Artemis' ear.<p>

He noted the blush rising in her cheeks, but she didn't turn to look at him or bother snapping at him with some snarky remark. She simply stared ahead, listening for Ollie and Dinah's wedding coordinator to give them the cue to start walking once the doors were opened.

Today was Ollie and Dinah's wedding day, a day that, up until recently, Roy had been dreading.

Since the start of the wedding planning, Ollie and Dinah had wanted Roy and Artemis, aka the Best Man and Maid of Honor, to walk down the aisle together. Everyone had been perfectly amenable to that situation when Roy and Artemis were still a couple. When the break up hit however. . .Artemis hadn't exactly been thrilled to have to walk anywhere arm in arm with Roy.

Roy wasn't exactly certain where he and Artemis stood now. Friends with benefits? Exes with benefits? He had no idea how to classify their relationship. All he knew was that he'd take as much as he could get of her, because no matter what he'd done, he'd never stopped loving her. He always would love her, and looking at her now, he couldn't possibly fathom _why_ he'd ever consider letting that go to waste.

"Hey Arty I—"

"All right, Artemis, Roy," the wedding coordinator Gina interrupted. "We'll open the doors, count to three and then start walking."

"Tell me after," Artemis whispered, to Roy, looping her arm through his, as the doors swung open and the inside of the church came into view. Roy spotted Ollie waiting at the end of the aisle, a proud smile on his face as the two of them made their way down the aisle.

Roy could feel Artemis' nails digging into his arm and he smiled, knowing she was probably struggling to walk in her high heels. He made sure not to walk too quickly, and after a few shaky strides, the pair were able to make it to the end of the aisle with no incident. They separated and Artemis went to stand across the altar from Roy while he moved to stand next to Ollie.

In the back of his mind, Roy could hear the bridal procession music begin to play, and knew he should turn to look at Dinah like the rest of the chapel was surely doing, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Artemis. She wasn't looking at him, no, like most everyone else she was looking at Dinah who Roy knew looked beautiful in her white dress, and smiling that little smile she always used when she was really happy about something. Her grey eyes were faraway however and _that_ meant she was thinking of something.

Roy wondered if she was thinking about how it would feel to be in Dinah's position right now. Walking down the aisle, dressed in white, in front of all of her friends and family, towards the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Was that man Roy?

He certainly hoped it was, because now, looking across at Artemis over the wedding altar, he could almost see her coming his way, imagine himself taking her hand and standing before the minister together.

"_We are gathered here today to celebrate the. . ."_

Roy didn't realize he was still staring at Artemis until she raised her eyebrows at him and coughed discreetly, gesturing at him to face forward.

He took that as the go ahead.

* * *

><p>"Hey you."<p>

Artemis looked up from her spot at the wedding party's table to find Roy standing above her, a small smirk on his face. She folded her arms and leaned back with a huff, a pose that clearly said _what do you want now?_

"If you're going to ask me if I want to go into the bathroom and bang the answer's no," she said shortly, staring down at the table.

Roy raised an eyebrow and shrugged, looking totally unbothered by her tone. "Actually I was going to ask you if you wanted to dance."

_Oh. _Artemis' face automatically heated up and she had no doubt her cheeks were turning just a shade darker than they normally were. She ran a hand through her hair—although it was much harder considering it was curled—and nodded, standing up.

"I think we're kind of obligated," Artemis said, shrugging as she came around the table to grab Roy's hand.

She allowed Roy to lead her out on the dance floor, rolling her eyes when saw M'gann and Connor shoot her a thumbs up. The two of them were so ridiculously nosy when it came to what was happening between her and Roy, and Artemis knew that they were rooting for her to get back together with him.

And she really _was_ considering it. She just wasn't sure that Roy was that serious about them right now. After all, he was getting all of the benefits of a relationship with her right now, without the actual relationship.

"Don't think too hard, Blondie," Roy suddenly murmured in her ear, squeezing her hip.

Artemis snorted and looked up at Roy, who was staring at her with that damn smirk of his that she both hated and loved. "I could've said the same to you in the chapel, pretty boy."

Roy had seemed so completely distracted when Dinah had been making her way down the aisle. Artemis would've thrown her bouquet at him if it hadn't of been a totally inappropriate thing to do, but she really did want to know what had been on his mind. He'd been staring at her the entire time, so logically one could assume he was thinking of _her_, but Artemis thought that was just the conceited part of her brain telling her what she wanted to hear.

"Yeah. . .about that. . ." Roy trailed off, searching her eyes with his piercing blue eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it, settling instead for twirling Artemis around the dance floor.

"About that," Artemis repeated with a snicker, as she twirled back in, "you looked like a moron."

Roy rolled his eyes, but his expression soon transformed into a serious one. "Listen Art. I really—We've been—"

"Yes?" Artemis prompted, curious as to what he had to say now. It wasn't very often that Roy Harper was at a loss for words.

Roy took a deep breath before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. She was surprised, shocked even, since they hadn't even let on to anyone that were talking again outside of wedding party business, but she wasn't complaining. Because Roy wasn't kissing her like he did when they slept together, there was no urgency or lustful intent behind the kiss.

He was kissing her like he would be kissing her for the rest of their lives, and he hadn't done that since before the drama with Jade.

When he finally pulled away, he looked at Artemis, searching her eyes, a small smile playing along his lips. "Artemis I need you to know, that I'm sorry for what happened with Jade. What I did was unforgivable and I—"

"Roy this isn't the place—"

"No, let me finish," he insisted. "Please." He took another deep breath, and Artemis couldn't help but echo it. This wasn't what she had, had in mind for today.

"I love you Artemis," Roy told her. "I have loved you for a long time and I always will. And today. . .when I saw you across from me at the altar I just—"

Artemis' heart suddenly started to beat at rapid pace. "Yes?"

"It made me think," Roy swallowed. "About us. And I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be. But I don't want to lose you, Art. I don't ever want to wake up to anyone else. You're the _only_ one I want to be with. Forever."

"Roy what are you saying?" Artemis wasn't sure she was understanding his intent properly. She thought she was, but also that could've just been the conceited part of her brain, building it up.

"I'm saying that I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said seriously. "I don't have a ring but I figured it would be premature because you were still upset—"

Artemis silenced him quickly with her lips, putting every ounce of happiness and love behind it. Was she still mad? Yes. But could she forgive Roy? Yes. Especially since he had just laid everything out for her. The ultimate commitment.

"You're not out of the doghouse yet," Artemis told him as she pulled away, "but that was a yes, in case you're wondering."


End file.
